Mother Gothel Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Roscoe and DeSoto. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Flynn reacher for Rapunzel and held her close. Trembling, Rapunzel leaned her head on Flynn's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Gothel saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The witch then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Gothel, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Mother Gothel took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Rapunzel's voice, "Hokey's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Gothel started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another young woman, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Flynn, who was wearing a navy blue cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Rapunzel was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Flynn started feeling despair again. Rabbit, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Eugene, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Flynn smiled at Rabbit as he walked away, before looking up at Rapunzel's room. He saw Rapunzel combing her hair again with the fork and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Rabbit said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Flynn to be friends with. But Flynn couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Rabbit was right about being with Rapunzel, the girl without a voice, Flynn sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Rapunzel's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Flynn rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a slender, slightly muscular young woman of 16 years of age with a dark complexion, long wavy black hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes, wearing a turquoise necklace, a salmon-pink bandeau top, a beige fringed skirt, and a salmon-pink sash wrapped around her waist. Her name was Moana. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Flynn's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Flynn stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Digit flew towards the palace, calling out, "Rapunzel!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Rapunzel, wake up! Wake up!" The blonde-haired princess (still dressed in her lavender nightgown) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the cockroach in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Jiminy, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his nightshirt, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the cockroach. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Digit gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Rapunzel and Jiminy were confused. The cockroach received two blank looks and rubbed Jiminy's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly music-maker!" Then he patted Rapunzel's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room Rapunzel, puzzled by what Digit said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Flynn was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Jiminy, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Jiminy left the room and rushed to catch up with Rapunzel. As for Rapunzel, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Flynn, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Rabbit in the throne room talking with Flynn currently wearing a cobalt blue ball coat, brown shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Moana. "Well, uh...err, Eugene," Rabbit said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Rapunzel dared to peek into the room, studying the Hawaiian girl as Maximus appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Rabbit, as he shook Moana's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Flynn informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Rapunzel was shocked at what Flynn said. He was turning Rapunzel down for a girl he just met. Jiminy was also horrified. Jiminy looked at Rapunzel, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Eugene," Rabbit said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Rabbit." Flynn ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Eugene." Rabbit replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Flynn was dumping her, Rapunzel broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Jiminy rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Moana watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies